Hearbeat, Eyes
by yeppo1004
Summary: Kyuhyun Sungmin Kangin , Genderswith Uke!girl!. Detak Jantung Setiap manusia tidak ada yang benar benar sama, sama seperti wajah walaupun sama tapi tidak ada yang benar benar mirip. Namun saat kau memelukku detak jantung kita berdetak dengan irama yang sama. Apakah sejak lahir kita ditakdirkan untuk bersama. happy aniv 9th super junior. this ff is present


Title :Heartbeat, eyes

Author : Yeppo1004

Main Cast: Lee Sungmin

: Cho Kyunhyun

: Kang In

Other Cast : All Member Of Super Junior

No Bash, Just Read, and Review Juseyo ^_^

Summary : Detak Jantung Setiap manusia tidak ada yang benar benar sama, sama seperti wajah walaupun sama tapi tidak ada yang benar benar mirip. Namun pertama kali bertemu denganmu, aku seakan melihat cerminan diriku dimatamu, saat kau memelukku detak jantung kita berdetak dengan irama yang sama. Apakah sejak lahir kita ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

Sungmin POV

"Kyuhyun-ah. Ayo pergi ini sudah jam 7 nanti kita telat" teriakku di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"Ne. Kajja Kita pergi" Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya, menggenggam tangannku dan kami berangkat ke sekolah. Aku tersenyum malu tak berani menatap kyuhyun dan seperti biasa jantungku berdetak diatas batas normal.

Annyong namaku Lee sungmin dan namja yang menggenggam tanganku ini namanya cho kyuhyun. Aku pindah dari Busan ke Seoul setahun yang lalu dan sekarang aku bersekolah di SM senior high school. Cho kyuhyun adalah sahabatku sejak SD namun aku berpisah dengannya saat masuk SMP karna Kyuhyun pindah ke Seoul. Aku bersyukur ternyata kyuhyun tidak lupa padaku. Hari ini kami menjadi murid kelas 3 yang pastinya akan sangat sibuk sekali mengingat kami akan ujian kelulusan.

Sesampainya dikelas aku langsung duduk ditempat duduk ku yang tepat berada disebelah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, ke kantin yuk. Temenin aku makan. Laper nih gara gara kelamaan nungguin kamu" saat aku sudah menaruh tas ku.

"baiklah baiklah. Apa sih yang tidak untukmu min" jawab kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan benda hitam persegi dari tasnya –psp-.

Aku berjalan disamping kyuhyun yang sibuk memainkan psp nya tanpa melihat apa yang ada didepannya. Dari dulu Kyuhyun tidak berubah sama sekali selalu menggilai yang namanya game. Aku menghela nafas melihat kyuhyun yang sibuk sendiri dengan psp nya.

Aku kembali fokus kedepan, mataku bertatapan dengan seorang namja yang bisa dibilang tampan. Tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdegup dengan sangat keras, ada apa denganku ?. Bola mata coklat itu aku seperti melihat cerminan diriku.

"minnie apa yang kau lihat" tanya kyuhyun menyadarkanku. Tanpa sadar aku menghentikan langkahku. Aku memalingkan wajahku ke kyuhyun "kyu siapa namja itu" tanyaku ke Kyuhyun, menunjuk seorang namja tadi.

Kyuhyun melihat arah jariku"oh itu, Namanya Kim Youngwoon tapi sering dipanggil kangin. Wae geurae ?"

"ani. Ayo kita pergi" aku melanjutkan langkahku, meninggalkan kyuhyun yang menatapku bingung.

Author Pov

Sungmin dan kyuhyun kembali ke kelas mereka setelah selesai makan dikantin. Bel berbunyi nyaring di SM senior high school pertanda pelajaran akan dimulai. Semua siswa berhamburan memasuki kelas mereka masing masing termasuk kangin dan teman-temannya.

Saat kangin memasuki kelas, sungmin spontan menghentikan aktivitasnya yaitu berbicara dengan kyuhyun. Jantungnya mulai berdetak tak karuan –lagi- saat melihat kangin. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat sahabatnya yang menatap kangin tanpa berkedip.

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang jatuh cinta"kyuhyun menggoda sungmin. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kyuhyun kesal.

"siapa yang kau maksud"

"kau"

"ani. Aku tidak"sungmin mengalihkan wajahnya dari kyuhyun ingin menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipinya.

"mengaku sajalah min" ucap kyuhyun menggoda sungmin, sungmin diam karena seongsangnim sudah berada didepan kelas mereka.

Bel istirahat berbunyi nyaring membuat wajah siswa siswi yang tadinya lesu menjadi cerah. Siswa siswi sudah berhamburan dikoridor padahal seongsangnim masih berada dikelas dan belum menutup pembelajaran.

Termasuk seorang yeoja yang memegang sebuah buku ditangannya, menuju ruangan yang sepi karna semua orang yang ada disana fokus membaca buku.

Sungmin memasuki perpustakaan, menghampiri seseorang yang berada belakang meja penjaga perpus dan menyodorkan buku yang dipegangnya tadi.

"kim seongsangnim ini buku yang aku pinjam kemarin"

"gomawo. Apa kau mau meminjam buku yang lain" ucap kim seongsang –penjaga perpus- sembari mengambil buku yang dipinjam sungmin tadi.

"ne" sungmin menelusuri rak rak buku yang bertuliskan novel diatas rak itu.

Telunjuknya memeilih buku yang ad dirak itu, ada satu buku yang membuat sungmin tertarik. Buku yang ada di rak paling atas, dengan susah payah sungmin meraih buku tersebut. Karna tinggi badan sungmin yang terbilang efisien –pendek- mengharuskan dia menjijitkan kakinya demi meraih buku tersebut. Namun …

Sebuah tangan mengambil buku tersebut dan memberikan kepada sungmin. Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya kebelakang dan membelalakkan matanya. Seorang namja tampan dengan tubuh yang terlihat gagah dan jangan lupakan matanya yang berwarna kecoklatan, membuat sungmin menatap mata itu tanpa berkedip , seakan mengurung sungmin didalam bola mata namja itu. Dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka membuat wajahnya mejadi sangat sangat imut bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Namja itu menggerak-gerakkan tangannya didepan wajah sungmin, tapi seakan tersihir oleh mata namja itu membuat sungmin tidak merespon apapun. Jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat.

To Be Continued

Bagaimanakah cerita selanjutnya ? ikuti terus cerita author..

Rnr Juseyo. Maap yah bahasa author ribet, please read . gomawo

Jangan lupa review nya reader. Karna satu kata yang keluar dari reviewan anda adalah semangat bagi author..

Fanfict ini terinspirasi dari sebuah komik , Jika ada kesamaan cerita itu memang disengaja.

Salam : Author Yeppo1004.


End file.
